Across the Atlantic
by literaryobsession
Summary: The Titanic was supposed to be a very wonderful ride for Marguerite Evans and her family. But when a second-class girl comes into the picture and gets her older brother's full attention, will Marguerite stand in the way or just let him go for once?
1. Chapter 1: Tuesday, April 9th 1912

**Disclaimer: The movie and the real ship Titanic is not owned by me. So, don't get any ideas that I stole this from the White Star Line.**

Chapter 1

The sound of breathing awakened William Evans, his bright sapphire eyes opened and immediately got a glimpse of the auburn hair of his sister, who was sleeping soundly on his right arm. William was telling her about the Titanic and America earlier this evening. And William guessed that both of them drifted to sleep since both of them were comfortable on his sister's antique canopied bed. He tore his eyes away from his sister's hair and glanced at the clock ticking silently at the bedside table. William lifted his free hand and gently shook the girl, who moaned lightly as a reply but immediately slept again. "Maggie…Maggie…" He cooed in frustration, using Marguerite's special nickname that he knew she hated. His sister's expression changed into a scowl; William chuckled whole heartedly as Marguerite sat up and looked at him with her eyes, identical with William's.

"Have I not told you to not call me that, Will?" A glare from her was enough, and then Marguerite's expression softened when William sat up beside her with an apologetic gaze. His sister covered her mouth when she yawned; a common habit between people then turned her head towards him with a small tired smile.

William and Marguerite Evans were quite close, seeing that they slept together that night; though they were different, much different. William, with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was a pure gentleman; their mother and father have rubbed it on him. Calm and reserved, William would be likely to prefer reading the newspaper than to attend balls and parties. It seemed like he was always comfortable if he knew something in advance and he'd always tell his little sister about it. William had been rather protective over her, Marguerite had been quite certain that William had decided that he is responsible over her and she was glad about that.

However, Marguerite was the complete opposite. Given the handsome auburn locks of their father, she had also acquired his inquisitive nature. She was quite childish, an attitude continued on from her childhood. While her brother remained satisfied with the solitary life inside their library, Marguerite liked socializing and going to places where she can talk. However, she would immediately cancel those events for her brother. You could say that she was very close and rather dependent on her brother. And she'd beam at her brother while he tells her about the Titanic, which she always does to show her outmost appreciation for the young man.

Marguerite watched as her brother lifted himself up from the girl's bed and straightened up his clothes.

"We will have to wake up earlier than usual, won't we Will?" Marguerite asked William as he made his way towards the door. William looked at her over his shoulder and smiled warmly. Both of them were ecstatic when their parents informed them that they were going back to America, their homeland, to attend their Aunt Cecilia's wedding, and what impressed them was that they were boarding the Titanic-first class. With the chance, William read almost every book about the Titanic-especially a rather disturbing book about the suspicions about the unsinkable ship. William never mentioned this to his sister though, she would believe anything he'd tell her, plus, that'll just frighten Marguerite. "Have a good night, Will." She said but added immediately, "You will wake me up, won't you William?"

"Of course, I will," William nodded before he turned off the lights, "I will be waking you up, Marguerite." After he said that, William gave his sister a smile and turned the lights off. "Good night to you, Maggie." He then closed the door and the room plunged into darkness. He could hear their parents' voices by the stairway; William yawned as he walked towards the top of the staircase, passing by their mother's prized paintings. Their mother loved the way paintings looked when they are hung upon the walls of their abode; she said it made the dull walls look alive. William agreed to their mother's views. Upon reaching the last painting of the hall, William heard voices. He first caught a glimpse of his mother's untied golden blonde hair; she was wearing her night gown and was holding unto the railing of the stairs. Looking straight at the person she was arguing silently with.

"No Fred, you should go back to bed. We will have to leave early to arrive on time at Southampton." Nerina Evans spoke quite sternly, her brown eyes narrowing slightly. She raised a hand up and pushed a few strands of blonde hair back before saying, "Go back upstairs with me."

"Of course Erin, but I will be up with you later." Another voice spoke although this time it was from William's father, Fredrick Evans. He was massaging the bridge of his nose when he spotted William upstairs. "Will? Why are you still up?" He asked with an amused tone while he placed his eyeglasses firmly back in their proper place. William grinned with guilt etched on his face; his mother tilted her head towards William's spot, wearing a small gentle smile across her lips. She looked just like William with an exception on her chestnut brown eyes, while Fredrick looked exactly like Marguerite with the same auburn hair and vibrant blue eyes, something which William had also inherited. But Fredrick regretted not having at least one of his children inherit his wife's gentle brown eyes; it was the feature that he loved the best about her.

"I was just returning to my room father." William replied as he tore his gaze from his father and turned to his mother, who was still smiling. When he saw that his mother didn't have a satisfied looked on her face, William added, "And I am sorry for eavesdropping, mother." Nerina nodded, now looking back at her husband.

"Fine minutes, Fred." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and she proceeded to ascend on the stairs. William gave his mother a goodnight kiss on her cheek before he retires for the night. "Good night, William. And no more eavesdropping and midnight reading, am I clear?"

William nodded as he watched his mother walk past him and towards the master's bedroom. Then he looked at his father, who gave him a nod and both of them walked away. He heard their father's footsteps; William guessed he was going to the library to reread the newspapers. Something Fredrick didn't do often.

Sighing, it was then that he realized how tired he felt. From all the excitement that it brought him when Marguerite happily reminded him that it was their last day in England. The thought of the Titanic made him shiver for awhile. William reached out for the knob when he came to a full stop in front of his bedroom door.

As he slumped on his own bed, William looked at the ceiling, not just to look at the light hanging above, but to think. Tomorrow at noon, he will be sailing in the most luxurious ship made by the hands of man. Titanic was the so-called _Floating Palace_, her rooms were grand and exceptionally luxurious. Having a huge ship this vast, it required the best people to run it. And having Captain Smith run the Titanic was a very good choice. It was nice to think about the activities he'll do there, William couldn't contain the giddiness he felt. He'd walk through the newly built halls; join his father in the smoking room since he just turned eighteen last January. Eat with his mother and dance with his sister at dinner. And all of those mornings when he would just walk and breath the fresh air on the boat deck. There were so many things that he wanted to do and more. Importantly, so many things he'd want to tell Marguerite once he did learn things. And before he knew it, he fell asleep. His eyelids felt particularly heavy that night. _I need rest_. It was William's last thought.

It seemed minutes had passed when William drifted to sleep and he woke up the next day, which took him quite a while to remember his promise to Marguerite last night.

He crept silently to her room and woke her up by tickling her, in minutes the whole house was filled with Marguerite's shrieking and giggling, Both of their parents were already up and wondered how Marguerite's voice can reach them.

"I am awake! I'm awake, Will!" Marguerite shrieked in laughter and William stopped tickling her at once. They seemed like children, judging from the way they acted; but it was something that differed them from other siblings.

She looked at her big brother and smiled, she was glad that even though William was undeniably good-looking, he still didn't have a special girl in mind. Marguerite was proud having her brother take good care of himself and was fine with the fact that he didn't focus his attention in getting married because if William did have a girl in mind, Marguerite would be very jealous. Her big brother reached towards her hair and ruffled it gently making some strands of her hair fall across her face. "What the--- William!" Marguerite sat up, pushed William gently away. "You should prepare, Will. Then we'd have breakfast." The girl went to the edge of her bed and began searching for her slippers.

"Fine," William answered as he watched his sister struggle on looking for her slippers. Somehow, he can still picture his sister from way back; the little Marguerite crouching down to look under her bed. Looking for her slippers like the way she did now, it was very amusing. "I will wait for you downstairs."

When her brother left her, Marguerite swiftly entered the bathroom. She can hear the maid's soft footsteps outside, probably doing Marguerite's bed and laying out what she would wear. Most often than not, Marguerite spend at least one hour inside the bathroom before breakfast; to prepare her for the day. But not today, she had to prepare faster than usual. When she finished with her morning routine, Marguerite stepped out of the bathroom, clothed only with her bathrobe. Light was infiltrating her room as she passed the windows; her icy blues scanning the room she will leave behind. But then, she was too excited to see the Titanic. So there were no regrets. Her high-waisted suit with tunique skirt was already ready for her; Marguerite reached out for it and smiled. The suit might make her look older than she was. It looked very formal.

The smell of breakfast filled the dining hall when William entered. The mouth-watering smell of eggs lingered, mixing with their mother's vanilla-scented perfume; it was how William wanted it to smell like. He made his way towards his usual place in the table which was behind the window that extended from the ceiling to the floor. The lace curtain shielded the sun from entering fully into the room, making it only a soft shade grazing the overly polished floor. The house keeper entered the room, handing the morning paper to William. "What do you think is in the news today, William?" Nerina asked, without glancing up from her tea. Fredrick glanced at him then checks the clock on the mantelpiece; he seemed to be wondering why Marguerite isn't ready yet.

"Titanic. It is in bold print today." William chuckled as he opened the newspaper. "Maiden voyage. I think all of the newspapers feature only the best." And he began indulging himself with the whole article, not much paying his attention to the breakfast served in front of him. He was too excited to read about the Titanic again to mind eating.

Nerina finally looked up and asked, "The Astors, they are boarding the Titanic, isn't that right?"

"Of course they are." Her husband answered the question, "Are you thinking of meeting the young Mrs. Astor?" The answer was written all over Nerina's face, as she showed a smug smile. She lifted her hand, taking the napkin from the table and placing it instinctively across her lap.

The Astors might be the only thing that Nerina might be looking forward to. She wanted to see for herself if young Mrs. Astor is really pregnant for someone a year younger than her own son. And anyway, if ever she would be meeting them, Nerina was sure she can expect the Astors in one of their dinner parties in the future.

"Good morning, am I late?" The auburn-haired girl entered the room, pulling her overcoat closer to her body. She flashed a gleeful grin towards William before sitting across him. Marguerite lifted a hand and placed the table napkin on her lap. The maids, who were alerted that Marguerite had already arrived, brought her breakfast, "Thank you." She looked at the newspaper that William was holding and was caught partially interested, "The RMS Titanic is on the newspaper then, William?"

"It is."

Marguerite then nodded to her brother's short response, "What was about Mrs. Astor?"

Except the young Evans to be rather nosy, Fredrick sighed when he heard Marguerite's new question. It was one of her annoying habits when she overhears a name being discussed. It makes her Grandmother very irritated when Marguerite asks something like these. It was a good thing that Nerina persuaded her own mother not to take Marguerite to France, for home-schooling. "Marguerite, what have we discussed about this matter?" The woman asked, looking at Marguerite.

"I'm sorry. I tend to forget." The girl held her head but resumed eating nonetheless. "I will not do it anymore. I promise." William was looking at her with a brilliantly covered amused expression.

"Enough about that, Cecilia is excited that we are coming over for her wedding." The Head of the family interrupted the small squabble.

"But don't you think she's making us leave London earlier? She is getting married in June." When his wife spoke, Fredrick came into a thought that somehow, she was entirely like Marguerite. It was amusingly irritating. It was known to the Evans household that Nerina didn't want to go to America for almost three months. She loved the comforts of London since her home and friends were there. "Your sister is excited about everything."

"Cecilia…is…" The man shrugged rather lightly, thinking about something to tell his wife. "Cecilia can get rather light-hearted. You know her. She'll make the day a festival for no reason."

Nerina nodded, "My point exactly."

"But Aunt Cecilia has a point about wanting us with her before she marries." William spoke after laying down his cup of coffee, his father agreed with him. Nerina gave a half-agreeing nod before ending the conversation. Marguerite didn't seem to mind leaving London too much; of course, she wanted to go out of the country for a small while. She loved their house here, but she often thought it rains too much. Maybe sunny America will make her miss the place. "You look absolutely wonderful Marguerite."

Their father looked up, analyzing how his daughter looked, "You have your mother's taste in clothing."

"Is that a good thing?" Marguerite asked quite doubtfully. Her memories of her own mother dressing herself were different that Nerina dressed herself now. Fredrick and William nearly spat out their coffee. Nerina looked up at Marguerite, "Not that I think it isn't, mother."

"Well, enough of this nonsense. I think we have to leave." The woman suddenly announced as she pushed her chair back and looked at them with a short stare. It was one of the times when Nerina showed her sternness if something she dislikes is happening, in this case, having Marguerite talking like that is something that irritates her greatly. Her husband felt the message she was giving off with that mere glance.

After breakfast, Marguerite went up to her bedroom to just get her perfume and give it to her mother for safe-keeping. She should've just ordered it to her maid, but Marguerite didn't like people handling her perfume. Their bottles were something Marguerite thought as a piece art. She sat down silently on her bedside and picked up a framed picture sitting on her bedside table. The picture was taken two years ago, from the last time she ever saw her father's family in America. All of them had exceptionally bright auburn hair, with the exception from her mother and brother. Aunt Cecilia's face was the most prominent of them all, Marguerite thought she looked beautiful. Her aunt had high cheekbones, bright blue eyes and a very wide smile. "Marguerite? Are you there?" The door opened, and her brother's head poked inside. "Father asked me to come and fetch you. We should be leaving by now. Come along now." He said.

"Alright Will." Replacing the picture on the table, Marguerite stood up and smoothened out her skirt before walking across the room to follow her brother.


	2. Chapter 2: Wednesday, April 10th 1912

It took the Evans an hour and a half to reach the Southampton Dock and Marguerite fell asleep throughout the whole trip, not that there was anything to keep her awake. The first thing that she laid eyes on when she woke up was William's beaming face, he was looking out of the car window and Marguerite was sure he was looking at the Titanic. She turned her attention to the same thing and smiled weakly.

People were bustling in and out of shipping offices and the others were making way for vehicles that were passing through the thick crowd. Everyone had mixed expressions on their faces; sadness, content and somehow, relief that they're finally going to leave London. She swept the whole scene and looked at the Titanic, which was sitting by the dock. Its mass was overshadowing the people bidding tearful goodbyes to their families.

Marguerite looked by her side as she shifted on her seat to get a better look; William had already gone out of the car to get a closer look at the Titanic. He seemed eager about it too. She followed his suit and as she stood beside him, Marguerite continued to flatten out any creases on her skirt.

"Isn't she beautiful?" William looked up at the ship's nine decks which were as high as an 11-story building. He also pointed out that the massive ship was over 882ft, equaling to four city blocks. Above, its flags were all cascading by the passing wind and the rows of funnels stood high and proud as they announced the maiden voyage of the Titanic.

His sister nodded, "I think she is William." Then she set her eyes on her parents who were both talking to a man who looked like he was an official of the Titanic, it was something about the cars.

There were a couple of giggling girls passing by awe stricken William, and Marguerite however, was glaring daggers toward them. She surveyed their dresses and scrunched up her nose as she figured that they were second-class passengers or third class who dressed well. The girls stopped by a spot where they can easily see William and began to whisper to themselves. William's sister can feel blood rushing to her head as jealousy overcame her heart.

"William, shall we go and accompany mother and father now?" She interrupted, tapping her brother on the shoulder. William seemed oblivious about the girls who were eyeing him, "I think they're almost done talking to the steward."

"Where are they?" He blinked to reality.

Nerina walks over to her children as soon as William spots them, "We have to go to the gangway aft for the first-class. That's where we're boarding." William offered his arm and the older woman took it. He led his mother and his sister towards the several gangways aft which in Marguerite's mind looked dangerous to go across on. Their father, Fredrick caught up with them and he already had his wooden cane in his hand; it wasn't for any leg problems at all. His wife thought it looked stylish and mature so Fredrick used it in public to please her.

There were quite a few passengers in their class who were already boarding the ship; a few seemed to be eager on analyzing the ship's façade rather than its interiors. Fredrick glanced at his pocket watch as he snapped the metal cover open, "11:30 am, we still have a lot of time." He murmured, it seemed like they were just in time. A throng of passengers were already in their lines while theirs was completely empty.

"Mother, where are the tickets?" William turned to look at his mother.

It was Fredrick who withdrew the tickets from his pocket and handed them to William. Marguerite linked her arm with her father. "Is there something wrong, dear?" Her father asked her in a low voice that only she can hear.

"Nothing at all, father." She shook her head but once she got a glance from Fredrick who seemed not to believe her, "I'm just frightened."

"The ship will not sink Marguerite. It is all in your head."

Marguerite pursed her lips tighter, "But, what if it does? What if it does sink and---"

"It won't." Fredrick patted his daughter's hand but added something for reassurance, "If it did, we will get on the life boats and still be safe. Don't worry so much, Marguerite. This ship is built by a great man."

"Alright, father."

The Evans boarded the ship after having a steward examine their tickets; he told them that they had rooms in the C Deck. They had passed the a few rooms and it made William quite excited. He turned to his parents and asked, "Can I go for a moment? I will be with you as soon as I finish looking around this deck." Marguerite scrunched up her nose and looked forbidding, William laughed at her. "I would ask you to come with me, Maggie. But I reckon it will be boring for you."

"Not it wouldn't be." She left her father's side for a moment, "Can I just come with you?"

"Let him be, Marguerite. Let us look at the rooms first. Weren't you excited about that?" Her mother told her, the amusement in her voice was not suppressed at all. And with that, William went away on his short journey. Nerina glanced at her daughter before they began to head for their rooms, "Marguerite, he will not find a girl. He is too interested on looking at the ship." She gave the impatient girl a smile, Marguerite only cringed at this and held her nose high in the air. "Let your brother go."

"Shouldn't he be the one who should be protective of you? The tables have turned then?" Fredrick added, making his wife laugh. "Ah, but then again, William isn't doing that. He lets you do things on your own." His wooden cane hits the well-polished wooden floor as his lips broke into a smile. "You are jealous with the other girls. And is too much spoiled by the attention William is giving you."

"I am not jealous. I am merely," The young red-haired frowned; it brought a bitter expression across her face. "Merely protective over him because of those…" Her father and mother both gave her a look before she decided to continue, "Ladies, if you can call them that. They are not my ideal girl for my brother." An atmosphere of her queenly stature arose and spread through the well-made hall.

Titanic has marveled Marguerite, it was her first time seeing the special staterooms and she knew that Titanic has proven its title. From the shining wooden panels of the walls to the Elizabethian style of furnishing, Titanic was indeed the Floating Palace. Shortly after their short discussion in the hall, the Evans arrived in their room. Their luggages have been sorted out to their appropriate places, "I should compliment the stewards for a good job." Marguerite heard her father say.

_Was that all he can say?  
_

"Marguerite, why don't you visit the Private Promenade Deck? Or you can explore the ship like William." Nerina suggested as she looked through the elaborate bookcase, its wooden casings were delicately crafter by hand. She pulled out a book, something her husband gave her after the day that they met, for Nerina was also quite a bookworm. Nerina knew her daughter well enough to suggest an activity outside; Marguerite was anything but a homebody.

But the young Evans felt stubborn today instead of agreeing to her mother's wishes, Marguerite went towards the maroon velvet high-backed chair and sat haughtily.

Nerina stared at her for a small while, "You should stop acting so childishly, Marguerite." She tilted her eyes towards her husband, asking him to say something about Marguerite's rudeness. But Fredrick shook his head and went towards the master's bedroom to replace his wooden cane.

"I don't want to." It was obvious she lost her patience too. She hated being the center of teasing or scolding for that matter. Marguerite felt proud about herself to take in such things, for she knew she was better than everyone else.

"You---", Nerina was about to say something when her husband appeared by the lounge, he stepped forward with a small smile on his face.

"Then you must prefer to stay in you room the whole trip." He spoke lightly, but it was enough to make Marguerite's face soften a bit. Fredrick noticed his daughter's expression and held back a laugh; there were times like these when his daughter's petty annoyances make him laugh. "I thought so." He added as Marguerite stood up finally.

"I will meet you in the dining room, mother and father."

Marguerite was silent while she walked seamlessly. There were guests who also decided that it was the right time to explore the interior of the ship; most of them had admiring looks on their faces as they walked past by her. She saw people whom she knew from London but they were too obnoxious for their own good to even acknowledge her. Young Madeleine Astor was also there, the nineteen-year old wife of the wealthy Colonel John Jacob Astor. _Mother would've loved to walk up to her and introduce herself._ Marguerite thought as she sent a sweeping glance at the wealthy couple.

Her eyes found a familiar tall blonde, "William, where have you been? I was waiting for you." The young girl reprimanded, but knew that her brother couldn't have explored the whole deck by this time.

The older sibling tilted his head slightly to see his sister; William's expression was filled with enthusiasm. "Titanic is very delightful, isn't it?" He told her breathlessly, "The ship's stewards have been very open to answer my questions about the ship." William continued and Marguerite gave him a small smile, her sudden silence made him stop, "Maggie is there anything bothering you?"

"Nothing, Will. I was just worried that you won't go back and prefer to be here." She answered, evading the fact that she was quite jealous. It cam to the point when Marguerite would rather lock up William in his room back in London than making him go on the parties that she was always attending with her mother. Her cold blue eyes traveled towards William's own warm blue eyes.

Even with their eyes, they were different. Marguerite's were invulnerable, as if crystal eyes forbid people from discovering secrets within her. And her dear brother's was almost very warm, like the sky during a summer's day.

She sighed at her brother's confused glance, "Don't worry. I trust you. You would come back. You always do."

"What is it with the emotional trouble, Maggie?" He smiled before wrapping an arm around his little sister's shoulders, pulling her closer. William released her, "Why don't we walk around the upper deck? We should be able to meet the captain if we do." William suggested quite warmly that it made Marguerite agree to it almost immediately. "We'll explore the top deck and see the ocean before us." He sounded thrilled about this more than he ever would.

Marguerite can only hear their footsteps echoing with those of the people around them, all of which meant nothing to her. "You're incredibly quiet, Marguerite. There's something wrong."

The girl scowled slightly before giving him an answer, "There are moments when a girl like me tends to stay quiet to focus." Her temper lowered; there was definitely something about her brother that made her calm down. "Don't look amused when I'm serious, William Evans." Her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke, her eyes now moving face to face. Her brother chuckled when she mentioned she needed silence. "Please William." She growled this time.

"Are you cold, Maggie?" They were near the starboard side railings and Marguerite's grasp on William's arm loosened. She shook her head before looking at the vast blue ocean and there were dolphins joining Titanic's swift strides. William joined her; there was still something that was bothering him and he knew his sister was hiding it. "I want to give you something, Marguerite." He spoke, the wind hitting their faces. Marguerite slightly turned her head and raised both eyebrows.

Reaching into his coat pocket, William felt the chilly metal pocket watch's chains entangled with a gold locket. He pulled it out slowly, "It was going to be an early birthday present." His sister's birthday was a month away but William already picked up a birthday present for her. He actually caught a glimpse of it one day and decided that it was too perfect to miss. "I know that you would certainly love to have this now."

"I adore it William." She looked down at the glistening golden heart-shaped locket in her hands. It also made her grin more when she opened the locket, inside was a picture of their parents and a picture of the siblings on the other side. "Thank you very much." A sudden jolt made Marguerite frown but she shook it off.

They looked out of the horizon and saw the clear sky before them. Marguerite heard William sigh before announcing, "Shall we go and meet mother and father? I think that they should be in the dining room at this time."

"Is it already time for dinner?" Asked Marguerite with a slight doubt in her face; William gave her a lop-sided grin. She nodded, understanding that it would be amusing to watch their mother brag towards the other first-class passengers, it was one of everyone's most beloved hobbies. Not that they ever showed it as obviously as their mother would've.

Everyone in London knew that the Evans owned jewelry boutiques all over the county. Fredrick Evan invested greatly in that business and clearly stated that he forbid his daughter to have any jewelry from any of their shops. Marguerite's interest on them didn't last long.

William held out his hand and led his sister towards the dining room.


End file.
